1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of pneumatic radial front and rear tires, and more particularly to a pair of pneumatic radial front and rear tires having improved steering stability by clearly separating function of each tire.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
With the advance of performance in vehicles, there are recently developed vehicles running at a speed of more than 300 km/hr. As a result, pneumatic radial tires used for such a vehicle are strongly demanded to have not only high-speed durability but also a high steering stability inclusive of cornering performance.
For this purpose, it is attempted to separate the functions of front and rear tires by making the width of the front tire relatively narrow and a width of the rear tire wide to provide improved response from the front tire and improved road gripping force from the rear tire. By such a technical development, the steering stability is improved to a certain level.
However, the demand on the performances of a super-high performance tire, particularly steering stability is boundless, and the severity of such a demand is increasing even at the present time. Consequently, it is impossible to improve the steering stability of the tire to a level sufficiently satisfying the above demand only by differing the tire widths of the front and rear tires while maintaining substantially the same reinforcing structure between the front and rear tires as in the above conventional technique.